Escuridão
by DanDan Yami
Summary: O bom de já estar no fundo do poço... É que afundar mais torna-se impossível. Em dia o mundo escureceu e os fantasmas não pararam de persegui-lo desde então. A unica coisa que ele queria era se libertar dessa maldição e poder ver o mundo novamente.


"_**O bom de já estar no fundo do poço..."**_

_Olhos azuis se abriram, mas tudo o que podia ver era um grande escuro vazio, sentia dores pelo corpo todo e tentava respirar com imensa dificuldade. Tentou se mover, mas parecia que seus músculos rasgavam até no simples ato de respirar. Podia sentir o sabor férreo em sua boca e, mais do que nunca, queria gritar e chorar._

_O ambiente escuro se iluminou com luzes azuis e vermelhas piscantes, sirenes insuportavelmente altas ecoavam a sua volta, queria se encolher, mas mal aguentava respirar._

_Ele chorou, chorou como uma verdadeira criança que era._

_Da mesma forma não podia ver nada._

"_**... É que afundar mais torna-se impossível."**_

-Ruto-chan acorda.

-Ah, me deixa dormir mais um pouquinho Kyuu...

-Não, temos aula, você tem que se trocar e tomar o café da manhã para irmos.

Naruto se levantou e deu uma longa espreguiçada. Enquanto sentia o irmão maior afagando seus cabelos, Kyuu era um irmão muito carinhoso, era ruivo com o cabelo um pouco a baixo das orelhas e tinha belos olhos azuis avermelhados, que variava o tom de acordo com o seu humor. O ruivo era muito parecido com a sua mãe tanto de aparência quanto de personalidade o que fazia a família ser mais divertida.

Já Naruto era um menino tímido, loiro dos olhos puramente azuis, ele se parecia muito com seu pai, não só de aparência, mas sua calma também. Mas além de tudo era um pouco hiperativo. Adorava correr e brincar com as pessoas.

-Eu sei que você está chateado querido... –Mikoto afagava os cabelos do seu filho menor. Pensativa- É realmente difícil mudar de vida, mas hoje é seu primeiro dia de aula no colégio novo. Anime-se, aposto que você vai fazer muitos amigos.

O menor respirou fundo e se levantou indo ao banheiro.

-Tudo bem, mas não quero que o papai me leve.

Cruzando os portões do colégio, Naruto e seu irmão mais velho caminhavam segurando as mãos, o maior guiava o mais novo pelos corredores até que encontrou com uma menina de cabelos curtos azulados, ela estendeu a mão para o ruivo e deu um sorriso amigável.

-Daqui pra frente pode deixar comigo

O ruivo sorriu passando a mão do menor para a menina e dando um beijo na testa de cada um.

-Cuide dele pra mim por favor Hina-chan.

Logo os dois partiram animados conversando, foram até a sala e a menina ajudou o loiro a sentar no seu lugar, ela sentou-se logo a frente, tirou da mochila um livro branco e entregou a Naruto com um enorme sorriso.

-Meus pais mandaram isso pra você, eu sei como é difícil achar livros assim então sempre que eles acharem eu vou te dar. Leia com carinho.

-Muito obrigada Hina-chan, você é como um Ramen para mim.

Ela riu timidamente, se divertia em estar com Naruto.

-Será que depois eu posso conversar com você Ruto? Eu estou... Eu preciso, de ajuda.

-Hina-chan, eu estou aqui pra você para o que você precisar. Quando quiser conversamos.

-Obrigada Ruto-chan, eu te amo.

A menina abraçou o menor e então foi logo interrompida pela professora que entrou colocando a aluna em seus devidos lugares pronta para começar a aula.

-Bom dia turma, antes de começarmos gostaria de lhes apresentar o nosso novo aluno...

-Aqui tem uma sombra legal, e podemos conversar.

A menina de cabelos azuis ajudou o menor a se sentar em baixo de uma arvore que tinha no pátio do colégio.

-No que você precisa de ajuda hina-chan?

-É que... Antes de qualquer coisa, eu quero perguntar se você não vai me julgar não importa o que eu diga.

-Você é minha única e melhor amiga. Eu te amo de qualquer jeito Hina-chan.

-Você sabe a nossa representante de turma?

-Sakura-chan, sei sim.

-Eu acho... Que... Estou apaixonada por ela.

Naruto pensou por um tempo e riu logo em seguida.

-Fala com ela.

-Você não esta com nojo?

-Porque eu estaria? O mundo estaria perdido sem amor. Eu defendo a ideia de que não importa quem você ame, desde que ame.

A menina sorriu abraçando o loiro meio tremula.

-Fala com ela Hina-chan, se ela não gostar de você o máximo que vai acontecer é ela manter apenas uma amizade, mas você não vai descobrir se não tentar.

-Quem sabe amanhã...

-Amanhã não, agora.

-O que?

-Como o que? O que você esta esperando? Aproveita, vai lá, agora.

-Mas...

-Vai agora, eu vou te esperar bem aqui.

Ela sorriu e saiu correndo em direção ao prédio escolar, Naruto pegou o livro que tinha ganho mais cedo e começou a passar os dedos na contra capa enquanto olhava para o vazio. Ele sempre soube sobre sua amiga e nunca se sentiu mais orgulhoso do que estava. Afinal, assumir um amor era um ato de coragem num mundo onde só se movia pela guerra.

-Eu acho que eu me perdi...

O menino moreno olhava em volta no pátio da escola até viu uma enorme árvore em um gramado cheio de flores, viu um menino loiro de olhos incrivelmente azuis que parou o coração do moreno, tinha uma aparência tão angelical que fazia Sasuke tremer. O menino tinha curiosas cicatrizes nas bochechas e olhava distraído para uma flor que estava perto de seu pé enquanto passava os dedos na contra capa de um livro que curiosamente –Pelo menos a capa- era todo branco.

-Talvez se eu pedir ajuda...

Sasuke começou a andar em direção ao menino e assim que pisou no campo florido, o menino lhe olhou diretamente como se estivesse tirando a alma de Sasuke apenas pelo olhar.

Era tão lindo que Sasuke queria parar o mundo, nunca havia sentido isso e parecia o mundo passou a pertencer a ele e aquele anjo com feições inocentes.

Oi gente . Eu sei que a muito tempo estou sumida mas cá estou eu de volta.

Eu sei que não ficou tããããão bom, eu to meio enferrujada, mas fiz meu melhor.

Gostaram?

Não?

Correções?

Sugestões?

Comentem por favor.

Lembrem-se que eu amo muito vocês 3

Qualquer ideia dada será aproveitada mais para a frente

Então opinem!

Kissus no kokoro sabor chocolate 3

Amo vocês meus lindos.


End file.
